


lovin you mo

by puppybyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, chanbaek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybyun/pseuds/puppybyun
Summary: chanyeol is the stereotypical popular jock, and baekhyun is the nerdy smart kid. the two have both been harboring feelings for each other, but chanyeol has a boyfriend that he secretly hates. prom is only next week....





	lovin you mo

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hi! i haven’t posted anything in forever, sorry! also, i didn’t proofread this and wrote it in like 30 minutes and its short :] enjoy<3

Week One, Tuesday.

"prom next friday! be sure to get your money in by next thursday..." the announcements trailed on as baekhyun shoved his books into his bag. he began to walk out of class when he was interrupted by two guys walking in front of him. it just so happened to be park chanyeol, baekhyun's crush, and his boyfriend, yoo kihyun. 

kihyun slams chanyeol up against the wall, their lips inches from each other. "look's like i've got the hottest date to prom in the whole school." kihyun says before slamming his lips roughly onto chanyeol's. baekhyun rolls his eyes, walking away as quickly as possible.

baekhyun watches from behind a set of lockers, taking notice of how uncomfortable chanyeol looks with kihyun's tongue in his mouth and his hands tugging on his hair.

it was pretty obvious to baekhyun, and pretty much everyone else, that chanyeol didn't like kihyun like that. baekhyun saw how much kihyun yelled at chanyeol, most times for no reason at all.

baekhyun's had feelings for chanyeol since the start of high school, the two now in their senior year. chanyeol began taking interest in baekhyun in junior year, when he noticed the smaller boy always blushing around him.

chanyeol so desperately wants to leave kihyun for the smart and innocent baekhyun, but he can never muster up the courage to leave his controlling boyfriend. kihyun uses chanyeol for popularity and only for his own pleasure.

the real problem for baekhyun is that chanyeol won't leave kihyun. kihyun was the one who got chanyeol to join the football team. chanyeol loves football, but not when kihyun's on his team.

baekhyun slams his bag onto the ground, taking out his history book for study hall. but he can't focus, and his mind trails back to chanyeol. he wants more than anything for chanyeol to get out of that situation, and they could finally be together.

prom was next week, and baekhyun wanted to go with chanyeol so bad, just to be able to rub it in kihyun's face. but, he let it sink in sadly that it would most likely not happen, and it was only a dream. no matter how much baekhyun knew chanyeol liked him, he wouldn't leave kihyun. 

baekhyun has always been the stereotypical smart kid, since he ever began school. he's always loved learning new things, and, unlike most students, enjoyed math and problem solving. baekhyun read in his free time; he loved reading more than anything, especially when he learned from it. of course, this came with it's fair share of bullying in middle school, although it still happens today; baekhyun is excluded from mostly everything.

unlike baekhyun, chanyeol has always been the stereotypical popular kid. he rose to the top of the school's hierarchy in sophomore year, when he first made the football team and began dating kihyun. whenever chanyeol would fail at practice or a game, kihyun would scream terrible things at him until he was on the verge of tears. chanyeol thought he had tough feelings until he met kihyun.

baekhyun sat absentmindedly in study hall, until he heard a particular conversation, and he tuned in.

"i can't wait to see chanyeol and kihyun at prom," he heard taeyeon whisper. "god, they're so hot."

wendy chimed in. "i know, every time they kiss, i swear, my heart starts pounding." she squealed obnoxiously and baekhyun sighed. some people were too brainwashed to realize that chanyeol wasn't happy in his relationship.

he turned back to his book to try and continue studying. that was, until chanyeol walked in.

his hair was messy and he was sweaty, and baekhyun only imagined what he had been doing. 

chanyeol walked over to the teacher's desk and asked him something that baekhyun couldn't make out. 

baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up when chanyeol looked over at him and smiled. he made a kissy face and baekhyun giggled, rolling his eyes. chanyeol was such a dork.

they never broke eye contact until chanyeol left the classroom, and baekhyun was snapped back into reality. 

the bell rang, and baekhyun realized he had wasted his entire study period. he put his book back into his bag before throwing it onto his shoulder, nearly tripping on wendy's leg on the way out, earning a giggle from the girl.

the bus ride home was terrible as usual. sehun wouldn't stop bothering baekhyun for the answers to the physics homework until baekhyun gave them to him. 

when baekhyun got home, he pulled out the book to read the chapter he never started, glancing over at the $60 he had set aside for prom next friday. and god, he wanted to spend that money already.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Week One, Thursday.

today, baekhyun was excited. today was the day in his schedule that he had class with chanyeol first period. of course, he was there early, handing in the two pages of homework to the teacher.

he was just sitting back down when chanyeol rushed in, collapsing onto the desk next to baekhyun.

"hi, baekhyun." he panted.

"hello, chanyeol." baekhyun responded blandly. 

"you buy your prom ticket yet?" chanyeol asked, still breathing heavily.

"why would i be going if i don't have a date?" he questioned, opening up his textbook.

"what if you did?" chanyeol gave his classic smirk, and baekhyun stopped himself from getting too flustered. "what do you mean, park chanyeol?"

"i have a plan, baekhyun." chanyeol said, just as the bell to begin class rung. 

"wh-" baekhyun began, but chanyeol pressed his pointer finger to baekhyun's lips. "shh, class has started."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Week Two, Tuesday.

"baekhyun you're so useless! aren't the geeks like you supposed to give out the answers-"

"i told you sehun, i'm not giving you the homework anymore. we can both get in serious trouble!" baekhyun sat at his desk, sehun harassing him from the desk on the side.

"i thought you were chill with this, baekhyun." sehun says. "fuck you." he says, pushing him lightly, but enough for baekhyun to nearly tumble over. 

“hey!” a familiar voice hollers, and in walks chanyeol. “did i just see you push him?” the whole class goes silent; the teacher still hasn’t arrived.

“he’s not putting up his side of the deal, park-“ 

“you think i give a shit, sehun?” chanyeol says, grabbing him by his shirt collar. “you better be sorry, dumbass. you ever touch him again, i’ll kill you.” chanyeol pushes him away, and sehun runs off as the teacher arrives.

“park chanyeol, what is going on here?” she asks, and all the students avoid her gaze.

“nothing, miss.” chanyeol gives a cheesy smile as he sits in the unoccupied seat next to baekhyun. 

baekhyun leans over, “you didn’t have to do that-“

“yes i did,” chanyeol whispers back. “meet me in the back at 1:30.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

baekhyun rests up against the brick of the school building, impatiently checking his watch, which now read 1:41. you can always count on chanyeol to be late.

the clock changes to 1:42 just when chanyeol arrives, throwing his back on the ground. 

“chanyeol, what took you so long?” baekhyun says, and chanyeol leans against the wall next to him. 

“freaking kihyun,” he responds angrily. “baekhyun, i can’t do it anymore.”

“i know, chanyeol, you need to leave-“

“baekhyun, i am going to take you to prom.” chanyeol interrupts, and baekhyun freezes. “wh-“

“i’m going to take you to prom. i’m ditching kihyun, and i will pick you up for 7:30 on friday.” chanyeol says. 

“chanyeol, kihyun... he’s gonna get so mad-“

“i don’t even care anymore, okay? so what if i lose my popularity,” he turns around to face baekhyun, leaning in front of him, their faces inches apart. “i know you like me, baekhyun.”

feeling his cheeks redden, baekhyun answers with, “i know you like me too, chanyeol.”

chanyeol laughs, and baekhyun feels his breath on his face. chanyeol moves his lips closer to baekhyun’s, and whispers, “was it really that obvious?”

baekhyun moves closer to try and connect their lips, but huffs when chanyeol pulls away. “you think you’re gonna kiss me that easily? you’ll have to wait til friday, cutie.” chanyeol says before picking up his bag. “see you, baekhyun.” he walks away.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Week Two, Friday.

it was a long day at school with baekhyun thinking about tonight, but now it was 7:25, and chanyeol would be here any minute now.

baekhyun heard chanyeol’s car outside at 7:40, typical of him, and he opened the door to see chanyeol looking as hot as ever. 

baekhyun yelled bye to his mom as chanyeol pulled him outside. “aww, baek, you look so cute all dressed up.” he teased, earning a “shut up” from the boy.

“baekhyun, i feel like such a rebel right now,” chanyeol said, starting his car as baekhyun giggled. “i can’t wait to rub this all in kihyun’s fucking face-“

“can’t believe it took you this long,” baekhyun sighs under his breath.

“oh, shush up, you try being with him.” chanyeol says, pulling into the school parking lot.

“i’d rather not, thank you very much.” baekhyun answers as they both step out of the car.

baekhyun can hear the music inside from outside the building, and he already feels out of place here.

when they step inside, they’re already cramped. the auditorium is full, and baekhyun is incredibly nervous. he clings onto chanyeol’s arm as they maneuver themselves through the crowd to find a place up front on the dance floor. 

“chanyeol, why are we so far?” baekhyun yells over the music.

“why not?” chanyeol yells back. 

and just like a movie cliche, the music changes to a slow song. chanyeol gives baekhyun a look, to which baekhyun responds with a shake of his head, but chanyeol’s hands are already gripping his hips. 

“chanyeol, i can’t dance,” he says, guiding his hands to chanyeol’s neck.

“it isn’t hard, just sway.” chanyeol giggles. baekhyun feels something in his heart he’s never felt before with chanyeol’s hands on him. the music almost fades away as he gets lost in chanyeol’s eyes. but then someone taps chanyeol on his shoulder.

“chanyeol, where’s kihyun?” it’s wendy.

before chanyeol can answer, kihyun emerges from the crowd, pushing himself through. “park chanyeol, i was at your house at 8 o clock waiting, and then i find you here, with him!”

baekhyun rolls his eyes, and chanyeol pulls away. “you know what, kihyun?” chanyeol begins, and a crowd of people slowly gather around. “i’m fucking done with you. you treat me like shit, and i’m not going to let you throw me around anymore. i’ve liked baekhyun for years because i can tell he has a heart, unlike you.” he gets closer to kihyun. “in fact, i never liked you in the first place.” 

baekhyun hears a few people beginning to talk. “get out of my life, kihyun. i can make it on the team without you.”

kihyun shakes his head. “you’re gonna be sorry, chanyeol. mark my words, you’re gonna be sorry.” he says before storming off. 

chanyeol laughs and yells after him, “that’s right! you better fucking run!” and a wave of relief washes over him. and then, someone claps and cheers. it’s do kyungsoo, a junior. this causes about ten more people to join in, before pretty much the whole auditorium is cheering. 

chanyeol can’t stop smiling. “look at us, baekhyun.” he yells over the cheering. 

“yeah, look at us.” he responds, and chanyeol presses his lips to baekhyun’s, holding him as close as possible. 

and that’s how chanyeol broke free from the love he never wanted, and to the love he always wanted. maybe high school is just one big cliche. 

the end.


End file.
